Angel and Monster
by Kitty'scat
Summary: Spoiler saison 3 épisode 2. Angela attendait derrière la porte, en sachant que ce ne serait pas "son" Peter qui lui ouvrirait... en deux parties
1. Chapter 1

_Howdie !_

_Ceci est extrait du second épisode de la troisième saison, appelé "Angel and Monster", que j'ai trouvé particulièrement approprié pour cette scène, tellement parfait que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le reprendre comme titre de fic._

_Ceci est donc du spoil si l'on a pas vu la (fantastique) troisième saison (je pense qu'elle n'est pas encore sortie sur les écrans français...). En fait, le fantastique troisième volume, vu que le volume quatre est juste "WTF". _

_Angela, "l'ange" et F!Peter le "monstre"... (F!Peter étant l'abréviation communément admise pour Future Peter, le Peter du futur, déjà aperçu dans l'épisode 20 de la première saison)._

_Cette scène m'a particulièrement plu à la seconde où je l'ai vue, réellement inspirante. N'ayant pas une folle passion pour Angela, j'ai néanmoins eu un coup de cœur monstre (c'est le cas de le dire) pour la relation qu'elle entretient avec F!Peter. Les deux personnages se vouent l'un l'autre aux gémonies, je trouve que cela transpire dans toutes les scènes où ils se côtoient. Du coup, partie pour faire un OS, je me suis retrouvée avec deux parties : le point de vue d'Angela pour la première partie de la scène, et celui de F!Peter pour la seconde partie._

_J'espère que vous apprécierez de le lire autant que j'ai eu à l'écrire._

_Biz Scat_

_PS : Bonne lecture._

_**DISCLAMER**__ : Aucun des persos ne m'appartient, même si je le voudrais, vu que je ne m'appelle pas Tim Kring._

_**Angel and Monster**_

Angela toqua quatre fois, attendant que la porte s'ouvre. Elle était perturbée et se maudissait de voir sa main trembler. Elle accusait le choc émotionnel, le contre-coup de sa vision au moment le plus mal choisi. Elle se sentait faible comme au sortir d'une longue convalescence et en était furieuse. Elle reprit confiance en elle et toqua à nouveau, trois fois.

Elle aurait voulu que ses coups soient encore plus brefs, plus secs. Empreints d'autorité et de maîtrise de soi. Pour rien au monde elle ne lui aurait montré qu'elle ne savait plus quel avenir se dessinait devant eux.

Elle avait l'impression que la route toute tracée était devenue incertaine. Ses contours s'étaient brouillés sous des cavalcades, une foule trop pressée dont les empreintes de pas avaient tout effacé. L'avenir apparaissait plus noir et plus dangereux que jamais à présent, et tout cela parce qu'il se trouvait exactement là où il n'aurait jamais dû être. Parce qu'il avait pris la place de son Peter.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, la seule vision de son visage lui apporta la force nécessaire pour lui accorder un regard méprisant et froid et passer devant lui sans lui accorder trop d'attention.

Il représentait une aberration. Il n'était pas son Peter. Elle ne reconnaissait pas son fils dans ce regard dur et glacé où toutes les illusions s'étaient fanées, ni dans cette voix légèrement voilée comme un orage qui grondait à l'horizon.

Cet homme debout devant elle n'était pas Peter et elle refusait de reconnaître en lui celui que son second fils pouvait devenir. Elle n'éprouvait pour lui que dégoût et aversion.

Elle savait bien que sa voix trop cassante la trahissait chaque fois qu'elle s'adressait à lui et il semblait lui vouer la même haine furieuse, atténuée par une ironie acerbe.

D'ailleurs, le signe même de cet échec, de cet avenir raté, était visible aux yeux de tous : sa cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage. Cruelle ironie. Il était un défaut qu'il fallait qu'elle élimine, fusse t-il de ses propres mains.

-J'ai fait un autre rêve.

Elle baissa la voix et la tête, inconsciemment.

-Un de ceux que je préfère ne pas répéter.

Elle se retint de frémir à l'évocation de la vision prémonitoire qui l'avait conduite à l'appartement et revit dans un flash les scènes sinistres.

Hiro, le katana fiché dans la poitrine, les yeux vides et la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Même dans la mort, ses lunettes n'avaient pas glissé de son nez.

Matt Parkman, la tête renversée sur le dossier du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis, révélant la plaie béante qui lui tenait lieu de gorge.

Le visage de Claire, déformé par la peur, la souffrance et peut-être de la colère, suivi de son cri étranglé lorsque Knox l'avait violemment poussée contre le mur, dans un recoin.

Les lunettes brisées de Noah Bennet, dont la main reposait sur sa poitrine comme s'il s'apprêtait à prêter serment.

Une vitre brisée qui tenait lieu d'auréole à la tête ensanglantée de Peter -_**son**_ Peter- dont le corps, trop lourd, avait ensuite glissé sur le carrelage. Sa tête qui avait roulé sur le côté, sa poitrine déchirée par une balafre encore sanguinolente.

Knox tirant le corps de sa petite fille, dont la tête restait immobile sur le parquet parce qu'il l'avait décapitée.

Le visage mauvais des quatre personnages, tapis dans l'ombre bleue, qui luisaient à la lueur des néons agonisants et des étincelles provenant des câbles arrachés.

Adam. Niki... Non, plutôt Tracy. Maury. Knox.

Et ces mains qui l'avait saisie par les épaules... Même libérée du cauchemar elle sentait encore le souffle de Sylar à ses oreilles et dans son cou.

Sa voix se fit plus forte lorsqu'elle se ressaisit et c'est en laissant échapper un soupir d'exaspération qu'elle se baissa pour passer sous les fils qui traversaient l'appartement de part en part tout en continuant :

-Et tout ça parce que tu n'est pas là où tu es censé être.

Elle en saisit un du bout des doigts, laissa sa main courir et suivit des yeux sa trajectoire, loin devant, tandis que l'homme retournait attacher une autre corde couleur sang à la carte accrochée au mur :

-Alors retourne d'où tu viens, Peter.

Elle l'avait appelé ainsi parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, mais elle l'aurait volontiers appelé Erreur, Aberration, Échec. Rien en lui ne rappelait son Peter, son ange à elle, son gardien personnel. Son Peter était Dieu et ce monstre seuls savaient où.

Mais ce n'était pas une demande ni une prière pleine d'espoir qu'elle venait de prononcer. Angela ne demandait pas, ne suppliait pas, elle exigeait. Et c'était un ordre qu'elle n'avait formulé qu'à moitié. La phrase n'était pas tout à fait terminée.

Ils le savaient l'un comme l'autre, mais le politiquement correct était de mise chez les Petrellis. Les plus grandes trahisons étaient commises sourire aux lèvres. Les plus noirs mensonges étaient ponctués d'une révérence.

C'était une des leçons qu'Angela avait retenu depuis le temps qu'elle côtoyait Arthur et elle avait sacrifié à la tradition qui était devenue une habitude par la suite. Jamais elle n'aurait prononcé devant lui et à voix haute les mots qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. Mais aucun d'eux n'était dupe et pour cela elle lui en était reconnaissante.

Elle savait qu'il avait parfaitement compris le reste de la phrase qu'elle n'avait osé dire. Retourne de l'enfer d'où tu n'aurais jamais dû sortir.

-Désolé, je suis un peu trop occupé à sauver le monde en ce moment.

Elle sourit et tourna la tête. Ce n'était pas celui dont elle avait le secret, celui qu'elle réservait d'habitude à Peter. Celui-là se voulait hautain et amer comme les remarques de l'homme derrière elle dont la voix menaçante mais douce se perdait dans les graves.

Sauver le monde. Combien de fois Arthur, Adam et les autres, lui avaient répété ce leitmotiv auquel elle avait cru un jour, dur comme fer ? Combien de fois avait-elle entendu Peter, les yeux brillants d'excitation, lui répéter ces paroles comme une formule magique ? Sauver le monde : l'obsession de son cadet depuis un an, depuis qu'il s'était découvert des pouvoirs. Peter, l'âme généreuse qui voulait sauver autrui quitte à se perdre lui-même.

Sur cet unique point, il n'avait pas changé et Angela eut pendant une seconde la vision de son fils se superposer au visage balafré.

-Tu n'as jamais été aussi intelligent que tu le pensais. Je vois que quelques années de plus sur cette terre n'y ont rien changé.

Elle lâcha la corde qu'elle faisait rouler entre ses doigts. Son ton avait changé et s'était fait moins dur, mais pas par gentillesse ou par souci de son hôte. Au contraire, elle s'appliqua à distiller toute la haine et la colère dont elle était capable à l'encontre de cet homme, comme un poison.

Il n'était pas Peter et c'était bien pour cela qu'elle se permettait de lui dire ce qu'elle avait parfois pensé tout bas, sans se l'avouer complètement. Peter n'était pas "intelligent" dans le sens où Arthur l'entendait. Il n'était ni assez calculateur ni assez rusé et manipulateur pour pouvoir arriver à ses fins.

Il avait l'intelligence du cœur. Mais l'homme en face d'elle l'avait perdue et elle le détestait pour cela.


	2. Chapter 2

_Et voici la seconde partie (même si je n'ai pas reçu de reviews encore, je mourrais d'envie de la publier), avec le point de vue de F!Peter._

_Je tiens à préciser que les phrases du dialogue ont été traduites par mes bons soins à partir de la version originale américaine. Si réclamations quand à la traduction il y a, sur le petit bouton en bas de la page nommé "review" cliquez. (Oui, je parle comme Yoda des fois. Mais c'est pasque j'ai jamais d'inspi pour les notes de début de texte donc j'ai tendance à divaguer)._

_Biz Scat_

_PS : Bonne lecture._

_**DISCLAMER**__ : Aucun des persos ne m'appartient, même si je le voudrais, vu que je ne m'appelle pas Tim Kring._

Elle était arrivée sans prévenir, alors qu'il était en train de reconstituer l'avenir avec des fils de laine qu'il avait trouvé dans un placard chez... lui.

Cet appartement lui semblait à la fois étranger et familier. Les mêmes meubles étaient moins patinés et poussiéreux, certains bibelots avaient changé de place mais la plupart des objets étaient restés dans le même état dans son temps.

Bien qu'assez petit et impersonnel, il s'y sentait un peu comme chez lui. Une drôle de pensée puisque cela faisait longtemps maintenant qu'il n'avait plus nulle part où rentrer. à cause d'Eux, parce qu'ils pensaient que c'était un extrémiste, un dangereux terroriste à mettre sous les verrous.

Pour un temps, plus de course-poursuites dans les souterrains. Plus d'expériences. Plus de parties de cache-cache mortelles. Ici, personne ne cherchait à le tuer. Du moins pas encore.

Il avait mis "Peter" en lieu sûr. Personne n'irait jamais le chercher là-bas. De cette façon, il était tout à fait libre de ses mouvements et pouvait agir à sa guise sans avoir son alter-ego dans les pattes et se soucier de sa santé.

Et même si "Peter" disait la vérité, hurler que c'était une erreur et qu'il avait été piégé, tout le monde penserait que Jesse était devenu fou à cause de toutes ces années d'emprisonnement.

Avec un sourire triste, il se souvint de sa colère lorsqu'il l'avait enfermé. Son "moi" de cette époque était tellement jeune, plein d'espoirs et de révolte... Il avait du mal à croire qu'il avait fait face à son propre passé.

Quand il vit le visage d'Angela dans l'encadrement de la porte, toute nostalgie disparut, immédiatement remplacée par une animosité partagée. Dans un si petit espace, il se faisait l'effet d'être deux bêtes enfermées dans une cage et tournant en rond, guettant la moindre faiblesse de la part de l'autre pour lui sauter dessus.

Elle passa devant lui et lui accorda à peine un regard glacé et hautain. Il retourna fixer les futures destinées à la carte du monde qu'il avait affichée sur le mur sans se préoccuper réellement de ce qu'Angela disait.

Elle lui ordonna de repartir sous couvert d'une belle tournure de phrase, sa voix la trahissant quand elle appuya sur le mot "Retour". Il refusa, aussi poliment et amèrement qu'un Petrelli pouvait le faire, une touche d'ironie en plus. C'était ce qu'il maniait le mieux depuis le temps : les mots. Même s'il arrivait à contrôler parfaitement ses pouvoirs, il préférait les utiliser avec parcimonie.

Il n'allait pas se laisser faire, pas par elle, inconsciente encore du désastre qui n'allait pas tarder à se produire s'il ne faisait rien pour l'empêcher.

Elle le traita de simplet, d'ignorant. Sauf que dans ce cas précis, c'était elle qui jouait ce rôle. Il adopta un ton plus calme et décida de répondre à cette attaque délibérée, se retournant pour lui faire face. Il se redressa, le fil en main, et le fit passer au dessus de sa tête:

-Il y a des choses que je sais.

Il se retourna pour la regarder en face et sonder son regard à la recherche d'il ne savait quoi. Une étincelle. L'espoir qu'elle ne finirait pas de la même manière.

-Des choses que tu ne peux pas voir, maman.

Il était en colère et il savait que sa rage ne s'apaiserait que lorsqu'elle partirait. Il essayait de se maîtriser mais dans sa bouche, ce dernier mot lui fit l'effet d'une insulte.

Néanmoins, il ne le regrettait pas. Elle était déjà trop fière d'elle, pleine d'assurance et confiante dans ses capacités divinatoires. Déjà trop manipulatrice. Encore trop dépendante à "Peter" pour ouvrir les yeux.

-Même dans tes rêves.

Parce qu'il savait de quoi demain serait fait il pouvait porter sur elle un regard neuf. Il avait toujours caché au fond de lui l'espoir qu'elle pouvait changer et il avait là l'occasion de tout changer. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il était venu.

Il noua la corde bleue à celle déjà suspendue et continua sur un ton mesuré, sa voix trahissant sa colère :

-J'ai vu ce que tu deviendras. J'ai vu ce que tu feras.

Et ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait vu de plus plaisant. Il lui lança un regard éloquent, le visage crispé dans un demi-sourire dont lui-même n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il signifiait. Il essayait de réfréner son courroux mais il savait que sa voix s'était assourdie.

-Alors ne pense pas que je ne suis revenu uniquement pour ma petite personne.

Il aurait voulu, pour une fois, qu'elle cesse de le regarder comme une erreur de la nature, mais comme un allié venu pour l'aider, elle, mais aussi Peter, et tous les autres. Les sauver tous de la destruction imminente. Se sauver lui-même des choix terribles qu'il avait dû faire.

Qu'elle le regarde comme une aide, il n'osait pas espérer plus. Il ne pouvait s'autoriser à espérer qu'elle le regarde comme son fils, puisque même lui ne la voyait pas comme sa mère.

-Tu n'as pas idée de ce à quoi tu te frottes.

Angela s'approcha, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien pour lui jeter à la figure son mépris et son irritation.

-Il ne faut pas jouer avec le temps.

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne qui venait de se poser sur le nœud. Il la laissa un quart de seconde et leva les yeux sur elle. Il la retira, le visage impénétrable, et se détourna d'elle pour retourner à la carte. Dans son dos, il l'entendit après un court silence :

-On appelle cela l'effet papillon. Tu marches sur un papillon aujourd'hui, dans trois ans un million de gens sera exterminé.

La voix d'Angela était devenue légère malgré la gravité de ses paroles, comme si elle récitait une comptine étrange et oubliée.

Son visage se ferma instantanément. Peu de gens connaissaient ce concept de physique quantique sous son autre nom, plus approprié à ses yeux : la théorie du Chaos.

L'effet papillon... Créature fragile et éphémère, incarnation de la poésie et de la liberté. Une liberté qu'il avait perdue depuis trop longtemps pour s'en souvenir. Il ne put s'empêcher de lancer une remarque acide :

-Espérons seulement que ce ne soit personne que je connaisse.

-Oh, mais si c'était le cas ?

Il se raidit inconsciemment. Il perçut dans sa voix qu'elle avait vu une opportunité, une faille dans le mur d'indifférence, de violence et de haine mutuelle qu'ils avaient construit ensemble entre elle et lui.

-Et s'il s'avérait que ce soit quelqu'un que tu connaisses, justement ?

Elle s'y engouffrait avec délice. Sa voix chantait comme lorsqu'elle avait énoncé la théorie de l'effet papillon. Il l'entendit s'approcher, et le bruit de ses talons claquer sur le parquet.

Ce n'était plus la voix familière qui l'avait bercée durant toute son enfance, qui l'avait rassuré durant tant de nuits les soirs d'orage, chanté des comptines pour l'endormir.

Celle-là était charmeuse, comme celle du serpent qui avait repéré le point faible de sa proie et qui resserrait lentement sa prise. Angela était une manipulatrice née. Elle se tenait derrière lui et il pouvait sentir sa présence dans son dos.

-Quelqu'un à qui tu tiens ?

Il aurait ricané si une chape de plomb ne s'était pas abattue sur son cœur. Peu de gens correspondait à ces critères. Tellement peu qu'ils se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Il sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine et ce n'était pas à cause de la température dans l'appartement.

Il avait échoué. Après tous ces efforts, tout ne s'était donc soldé que par un échec ? La décision de tirer sur Nathan, la douleur qu'avait engendré cette pensée qui lui avait broyé le cœur lorsqu'il avait pressé la détente, l'attente atroce qui avait précédé le diagnostic fatal, la décision d'éloigner Claire, de ne pas l'impliquer en la laissant à Costa Verde, de préserver son innocence autant que possible ?

La voix derrière lui lui soufflait que tout cela n'avait servi à rien.

Il n'avait pas réussi à les protéger. Cela n'avait pas suffit. Elle ne prononça qu'un seul prénom.

-Claire.

Il entendit un morceau de son cœur exploser en mille morceaux. Il se demanda par quel miracle Angela ne l'entendit pas.


End file.
